


Mourning Rain

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mentions of Death, Mourning, acceptance of self, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Luna mourns her mother's death and makes a silly promise to be normal





	Mourning Rain

It was bone-rattling cold. Rain splashed her face and dripped down into her eyes. It washed away the tears that had previously occupied the space.

She couldn't really feel any of it though. Everything was numb. Her mind, body, and soul.

Her breaths were starting to come out in short bursts. Water was getting sucked in during her inhales. Coughs racked her body forcing her to choke on more water. But, through it all, she stood. She let the weather use her as a punching bag because it made her feel something. Anything.

Rain pounded the ground around her and thunder boomed overhead. The torrential downpour had ruined the funeral causing the earth to flood. They had barely gotten through the service. Her mother wouldn't be able to be buried for a few days now.

Some gangly looking wizard had taken her body to be preserved in St. Mungo's until they could finally lay her to rest.

Luna resisted the urge to sit on the ground. Her legs trembled and threatened to give out but sitting in the mud just wasn't worth it. Giant puddles were starting to form around her. Luna's hair stuck to her in clumps, her dress was starting to chafe, and her socks were completely soaked through making her feet feel gross.

She should be sitting at home listening to her mother tell her fascinating stories. She shouldn't have witnessed her mother's death or listened to people already come to terms with her mother's demise.

"I don't understand why you had to leave. It shouldn't have been your time yet. It's not fair to me or Dad that you're gone. He isn't the same now. I can see him already losing his mind and it hurts," Luna cried out. She tipped her head toward the sky letting the harsh raindrops slam against her face. "Why did you leave?"

Luna would never understand why her mother messed around with magic. At first, it was the thing Luna most admired about her mother, but now she hated her for it. If she had just been "normal" then her mother would be alive.

Luna promised herself that she would never let herself become that. She'd be a model citizen in every way. She wouldn't step a toe out of line and everything would be proper.

* * *

"Hey Mom," Luna sat by the lake. Hogwarts loomed beside her and the stars twinkled above her. "Remember when I made that dumb promise to be 'normal'? Well, that didn't really work out."

Her first year at Hogwarts everyone called her strange despite the fact that Luna tried so hard to blend in. But the longer she kept hearing whispers of "Loony Lovegood" behind her back the more she became that person. She started to embrace the part of her that her mother instilled in her. The strive for knowledge in hard to reach places.

Now, in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she knew who she truly was. She wasn't afraid to talk to the nargles late at night. Or take precautions against other magical creatures. She wasn't afraid to visit the thestrals and look like a crazy person because no one else could see them.

She had finally made friends. Ones who actually liked her and didn't pity her because she had lost her mother. Or because they felt bad that she was the "weird" kid.

Luna had become perfectly content in who she was and that meant she had finally come to terms with her mother's death. For years it loomed over her, a dark storm cloud that followed her everywhere. It reminded her of the storm she stood in the day of her mother's funeral. She could never truly let go until she had accepted everything.

All the sadness that had built up over the past six years was slowly being released as she let her tears drip into the lake. The breeze that wrapped its way around her felt like her mother's hugs which spurred on more tears.

She hadn't cried this hard since her mother's actual passing. The older she got the better she had become at pretending. She pushed everything to the side and focused on making it through school. But now she just kept seeing her mother everywhere she looked.

Maybe it was because she was finally doing something worthwhile. Last year, she had met Harry Potter and become his friend. And with that friendship came the ability to save people who needed saving. Because having friends saved her so she wanted to give that in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
